Camping at the Beach
by YaoiTora
Summary: Naruto is invited to a camping trip and runs into an old school crush. [NaruSasu] Enjoy and Review! Hope you like it. One-shot turn into a six-shot or multichapter story. Don't know yet. :) rating M for a reason. And yaoi don't like don't read.
1. Part 1

Warning: Cursing, possible violence/gore (not really violence but gore specifically), sex later on, and I think that's it. I'll give more when I get a chance to. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just own the idea

Pairings: NaruSasu, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, and more will be introduced in the next chapter.

Author's Note: Alright, here's something all of you should know.

1): I am using my iPhone for this so be patient with me and there will probably be spelling mistakes. Just note that they are not mine exactly it's this autocorrect on this damn phone. Xp

2): I'm on vacation. So I'll be late with some things. Pulse I might have to explain something in case some of you readers have never been to Maryland or Ocean City and I forgot how to spell the place I'm camping at so give me a break. (i'll find the name and learn to spell in too).

anyways, this is not finished it's supposed to be a one-shot that should (key word) keep you occupied until I get back to work on 'My Step Brother's a Celebrity' and stuff lying that. So, enjoy this for now. Review and prey that my sunburn will heal...ugh t hurts!

Enjoy!

* * *

I raised an eyebrow as he watched the waves crash onto the shore of the beach. My sunshine blonde hair tickled my whisker-marked cheeks. The smell of the sea clogging my senses. Why was I here again? Oh that's right I was invited on a camping trip with my girlfriend Sakura Haruno and a couple of other friends that she-Sakura-wanted me to meet.

"Naruto!" A high-pitched voice called him name. I turned around to see Sakura running towards me waving her hand and grinning at me happily. She wore a red bathing suit with pink Sakura blossoms on it. Her long pink hair was tied into a high pony tail with some of her hanging down framing her face.

I smiled back happily before asking, "Hey, what's up?" The answer to my question was clearly obvious from the look on her face. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled, a smirk on her face. I want you to meet a couple of people I invited myself along with you." She spoke. Then a sudden change in her facial expression made me worry. "What is it?" Sakura looked at me her face blank and eye darkened. "Naruto, I..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" Then she opened her mouth and closed it again, it got to the point of her looking like a fish out of the lake or ocean. In this case, the ocean. "Sakura you can tell me you know?" She nodded her head smiling at me. "Naruto I think we should break up." My eyes widened in shock and my brain just shut down completely. My heart clenched painfully and my throat was suddenly dry. "W-What?" Sakura rolled her eye at me. "You know end this relationship?" She said as if I was stupid but I wasn't it was the shock that clearly made me ask stupid questions.

"B-But I..." I started but Sakura stopped me by putting her finger against my lips. "I'm sorry Naruto but I have a friend and he wanted to get to know you and stuff. So I kind of set you up on a blind date." She bit her lip rubbing her forearm guiltily. I blinked for a moment then realized. "I forgot you were moving..and that I was bisexual." I grabbed her hand and pulled her in to a hug. "I can't say I don't agree with why you broke up with me today of all days but I'm actually kind of glad you did." I said.

"What do you mean?"

I grinned. "I mean that this thing we had didn't really work out. I love you, Sakura, seriously but only like a sister. Sakura smiled at me then stuck out her tongue. "That was mean." I shrugged. Sakura pouted.

"C'mon let go meet the guys!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

Sakura grabbed my hand after the sudden break up. I hid my sadness behind happiness when we came up to the campsite that was currently full if people.

"Naruto," Sakura said smiling at me. "That's them right here! C'mon!" I mumbled something incoherently to her before she dragged me over to the camp. "Hey guys!" She yelled waving her hand at them. I saw a blonde hair girl with bright blue eyes-not as bright as mine were though-wearing a bikini. Her breast were sort of big but they were a good size. Her blonde hair was tied into a pony tail with some over her eye. She grinned at us.

"Hi Sakura!" She said back. The girl fixed her top before walking over to us. "We managed to get the tents set up but since there's a lot if people we'll have to sleep two in each tent." She said with a soft sigh. I raised an eyebrow. "How many people are here?" I asked. Sakura looked at me for a moment thinking. "Sakura who's the cutie?" I heard Sakura's friend ask. I blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh...I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." I said. The girl grinned at me. "Hi! It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka." I blinked. Ino Yamanaka? Why does that sound familiar? My eyes widened. "You're that girl who used to swoon over an old friend of ours." I said pointing at her. My mouth was gaped open then I closed to try and think of who they used to swoon over. I saw Ino smirk at me then she said, "I have a feeling I know who you're talking about Naruto. Why don't you give me a hint?" She and Sakura both leaned in urging me on as I thought if who it was that Sakura and Ino swooned over. "I think he had dark raven hair that was shaped like a duck's butt. He used to call me 'moron' and..." I frowned slightly. "He had equally dark eyes they were just as dark as his hair. He had a brother too." I rambled on as Sakura and Ino looked at me surprised. "I forget his name though...what was it? Daisuke? Sousuke? Sasuke..." I gasped. "Sasuke Uchiha! That was his name!"

I remember now. He was my best friend since kindergarten then he moved at the age of twelve by then we were in high school and I was dating Sakura then. But while I was dating Sakura I kept thinking of Sasuke. It was all Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sakura had a frown of her own on her face and I realized something. "Was that why you broke up before?" She shook her head. "Not really Naruto. I mean yes sort of but when we...have sex or when you're a sleep sometimes at home you moaned his name." I blushed beet red. "I-I did?" She nodded.

"Yes." I gaped at her. I can't believe that but then again I realized that I loved Sasuke. I loved him for as long as I've known him. "Is he here?" I asked subconsciously not realizing what I was saying. Sakura smiled and turned me around to where Sasuke was standing right behind me. He was slight shorter than me (but was taller when we were little) I grew a lot taller than him over the years, I thought, hehe take that bastard. I grinned to myself slightly as he looked at me funny. "Moron, what're you grinning at?"

I glared at the insult. "Bastard, don't call me that." I smiled. "Good ta see ya again." Sasuke nodded in anticipation he smirked at me to. "You know how to surf, moron?"

I grinned at the question. "Been going surfing ever since we came down here, why?" I asked then narrowed my eyes. "Bastard, what's in it for me?" I ask skeptically. Sasuke walked up to me his Uchiha smirk still in his face. Nothing really changed about him, I though, just that he's grown more muscular and stuff. "Share a tent with me for surfing lessons." He finally said. I blinked. Share a tent with him? I asked my self. Is he kidding? "Ah...I was thinking if going on dates with you for surfing lessons not...sharing a tent but I'll do that too." I said quickly just to not make him feel disappointed. Sasuke nodded. "Sure. Let's do that." He said to me then walking away. I looked at Sakura for a moment. "Why's he going over there?"

"Because him and his family are the camp hosts of this side. They're able to stay for a month while we stay for the week."

"But don't we have hotel rooms?" I asked and Sakura scowled. "We do. That's what Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba are doing." She shrugged. "More room for us."

We chuckled. "I mean we have less people here now. Sasuke helped us out by getting the hotel rooms for Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Tenten." She winked and Ino and I blushed at the comment as Sasuke rolled his eyes. I saw Ino through her hands up in the air making a noise as she stretched her arms out. "Hey Shikamaru! Do you have all the beach stuff?" I grinned. Shikamaru Nara here with us on the vacation. Perfect. The lazy ass genius can tell us about the horses here. Hopefully somebody researched this more than I did since I lived in Pennsylvania. Milford, PA technically.

"So Shikamaru's here huh?" Ino nodded. "Yeah," she replied before laughing. "Once he heard the word 'vacation' he was certainly happy and not lazy." I laughed. "That's a new one." She nodded in agreement with a little hum.

"Troublesome. Ino you didn't tell me this was going to be so hot." Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh cram it Shikamaru. We're only here for a week you'll be fine. Besides, you be able to sleep in the beach with the ocean breeze caressing your face...and-" Shikamaru held up a hand to stop her. "I got it, Ino." She blushed. "S-Sorry."

Shikamaru scoffed and said, "It's okay." I saw Ino's eyes brightened and she grabbed Shikamaru's hand. "Come on then! Let's go to the ocean for a little bit!" Shikamaru groan. "Do I have to?" He asked. I saw Ino give him a look before saying, "Yes!"

TBC...


	2. Part 2

Pairing: JuugoOc, SaiKarin, SuiOc, NaruSasu, LeeSaku and ItaOc. That's it for this chapter or part of the one-shot. :)

Disclaimer: I only own the oc (outside characters) and this little idea. Don't sue. Naruto belongs to Masashi

Warning: Slight yaoi and that's it. Don't like Don't read. Lemon will come soon. I promise. :)

Author's Note: Well, I'm back. I'm right now look at horses invade a campsite right at the moment and well. That's a lesson. Do NOT leave food out for the horses and you'll know why at the end of the chapter. :)

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

While Ino and Shikamaru were at the beach, I, Sakura, and Sasuke helped out with the tents more. We made sure to put the coolers and stuff where the horses (or ponies) would be able to get because we'd get a fine **_(1)_** or a notice **_(2)_** if we did and of course we weren't allowed. I heard seagulls flying over us calling out to their friends as if to say they've found food. "Hey Sakura would like to go ghost crab **_(3)_** hunting with me?" Sakura made a face and shook her head. "No way! Do you remember the last time we did that?" She sighed and shook her head. "No thank you Naruto. Actually I'm going to the beach with Lee." She jotted her finger towards the guy with the bowl cut and crazy bushy eyebrows. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "That's fine." I replied.  
"I'll go with you, Naruto." I heard Sasuke say with a small smile. I smiled back and nodded. "That would be awesome."  
I blinked when I suddenly saw a red head fly onto Sasuke arm and stick to him like glue. She glared at me and tightened her grip on his arm. "Sorry but Sasuke needs to practice surfing with us. There's a contest that we have to win." She said as I saw Sasuke roll his eyes. "Karin leave me alone I don't want to surf right now." Sasuke growled his hand going into fists. "Aww! Pretty please, Sasuke?"  
"No."  
"Karin c'mon we have to check out the waves, leave Sasuke alone!" Karin pouted for a moment before growling and going over to a guy with white and blue hair and another guy with orange hair and red eyes. The other one had purple eyes along with another girl that was holding his hand.  
"Those guys were Karin, Suigetsu and Mitsuki Hozuki **_(4)_** and Juugo. Mitsuki is Suigetsu's younger sister and Juugo's girlfriend that Suigetsu isn't really too happy about." He explained with a chuckle. "Then again he has a girlfriend that's pregnant." Sasuke continued. My eyes widened when I heard pregnant. "Seriously?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes, but they're happy because Suigetsu was going to ask her to marry him. Today I think." He shrugged. I grinned. Good for them. What about Karin?" I asked slightly curious and hoping that she wasn't with him. "She with my cousin, Sai **_(5)_**." My eyes darkened at the name. "That guy kept calling me dickless when we were fifteen!" I groaned. "He was an asshole." Sasuke smirked. "Oh so you knew him?" I nodded. "Yeah a little bit I did date him once before going out with Sakura, though I'm glad they've found someone now." I chuckled. Sasuke walked up close to me until our faces were meters away. My eyes became cloud with lust as he moved in closer to my face, brushing his lips against mine.  
"Uncle Sasuke!" A bunch of young voices called out Sasuke's name. We pulled away before we could kiss until the little voice reveal five little kids (really 4 because two were older and really quiet) "Uncle Sasuke, do you want to go to the beach with us?" I saw Sasuke smile and nod. "Of course I'll come Misaki **_(6)_**," he said ruffling the little girl's hair. "Are mommy and daddy finished with the tents?" He asked. The little girl, I noted as Misaki, shook her head. "No, mommy and dad decided to stay at a hotel with Grandma and Grandpa." Sasuke nodded. "I see. Well, where are they?"  
"Here now! They're going to take us to the beach but I was wondering about you." Sasuke's smile seemed to widened every time Misaki had spoken truthful words to him. "Okay, well I have to finish making camp for my friends and I so you go have fun and I'll be there to help you build that sand castle." Misaki nodded vigorously. I saw the little girl hug Sasuke tightly and follow her brothers and sisters back to where their parents were. Sasuke turned around smirking. "Now where were we...?" I smirked back and pointed to my lips. "Right h-" I was cut off when Sasuke crashed his lips on to mine, I felt his hands roam around my clothed upper body then slipped up my shirt and tweaked my nipples making me moan. "Sasuke not now...need to ngh...wait until tonight." Sasuke snorted before kissing me again. "Fine." I sighed. I didn't want to do it in front of the kids. At least until tonight was better. I grabbed his wrist before he could go away we had finished the tents that were meant for Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji, and Sakura and Ino, plus us. I pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss. "Tonight okay?" I asked. "I promise." Sasuke nodded. I know I got it. Let's go to the beach." He said. "I want to fulfill my little niece's wish and build the biggest sand castle." I grinned. "That should be fun. I'll help you out." Sasuke hummed his reply and went inside the tent to go get changed.  
After Sasuke got dressed because I was already in my swimsuit and I had gone into the water. I had taken a shower before the beach so I had felt clean anyways but if Sakura wanted to go out to eat at Embers **_(7)_** or go miniature gulfing I'd have to dress nicer than needed be or maybe just some khaki shorts and a t-shirt would work but that would have to depend on what Sakura would think of my clothes (which would be positive because she was the one that help me get clothes other than orange or black. But today I was wear my nice orange and black shorts with a little yellow in them. They were Hawaiian design so they were okay at the least.  
Sasuke wore slightly similar swim shorts but they were blue, black with a tiny bit of yellow in them maybe purple or green. He smiled at me when he got out of the tent. "Ready?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yep, my brother's wife will handle the towels and everything else we just have to go with them." He replied. I grinned.

"Fine with me."

* * *

1): The fine is if you get to close to a horse or if you leave food out (at least I think) I'm talkin' from experience. Really this story is like telling you how I'm really sort of doing in Maryland. Anyways, the fine for getting to close to a wild (key word there) horse is 100$. The have signs for that and they say the horses "Bite, kick and charge." So people with little baby brothers, sisters, cousins, nephews and nieces BE WARNED! I still have to look up the name of this dang place I'm at. Sorry... I forgot. Hehe.

2): The notice is a (or like one that is) warning for if you leave food out on your campsite. So again be warned. You have to keep a cooler in your car and stuff like that.

3): Ghost crabs...hmmm. All I can say is that they look like regular crabs but come out at night. Look it up on google. They're white and they sort of glow. It's awesome! I got out ghost crab hunting with my little brother, mom and dad. Possible my big brother but now his has a family and he's home now safe and sound too. Besides that he's coming to visit. And I'm going to see my little niece! XD And before my first day of high school too! Whoo!

4): Mitsuki Hozuki is Suigetsu sister. I didn't specifically make that in my one story but I had to make her related to Suigetsu 'cause who would be overprotective of her? So I picked Suigetsu. And she's Juugo's girlfriend like in "Love Under Fire" That's unfinished but hopefully I'll get to finish it. Maybe.

5): Yes, Sai is an Uchiha same thing in my one story "Love Under Fire" don't like don't read or deal. *snorts*

6): Misaki Uchiha is Itachi's youngest daughter after Sachi Uchiha (and her twin Daichi). You have to look in the last chapter of "Uchiha Yuuki Shippuuden" Chapter 26 is where you get all the characters's kids' profiles. :)

7): Embers is an all you can eat place in Ocean City, Maryland.

Anyways, I finally look up the name and put it as the title from now on. This still might become a multi-chapter story or still be a one-shot with parts. Hehe. Review no flames please. Bye!

-YaoiTora =3


End file.
